Herbivore in a Carnivore's World
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: Harry is considered a Herbivore. He no like kill. Where he is, it just might not leave him a choice. But how the hell is he going to survive when he's a child... well... somewhat a child.  He's not really a 'herbivore' he eats meat.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Herbivore in a Carnivore's World**

**Author: Anti-Social Otaku**

**Summary: Harry is considered a Herbivore. He no like kill. Where he is, it just might** **not leave him a choice. But how the hell is he going to survive when he's a child... well... somewhat a child. (He's not really a 'herbivore' he eats meat.)  
><strong>

**Warnings: Some swearing, Slash... I think. Not very sure considering there aren't much canon men I could make bi or homo sexual.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was quiet. He would have thought it would be loud, loud and happy after Voldemort had been defeated. But of course that couldn't happen. Too many deaths tainted the victory they had earned.<p>

"Harry." There was Hermione, her voice quiet and mournful.

"You all right, mate?" Then there was Ron, his normally boisterous tone full of sorrow.

Because, of course, someone always had to die.

_Fred, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Cedric, Sirius... Snape. _

There could never be a win without the lose, and they all had lost someone.

He felt arms wrap around his still body, felt the warmth they offered, but he still couldn't take it.

A ball was in his throat, and he refused to let it go, refused to cry... in front... of... them.

Then he was, crying that is. Silent tears of pain coursing down his cheeks. "He's gone." He whispered. "Fin-" His voice hitched slightly. "Finally dead."

They fell to the ground, the three of them laughing hysterically.

"Hey, mate. You still gonna marry my sister?" It was playful, already knowing the answer and fine with it.

"Ron, you prat. Not now!" A slap, then twin giggles filled the air. One from Hermione, the other from Harry.

"Oi! That hurt, you know!" They stared at each other, before laughing again, relief and sadness creating an overwhelming emotion.

"So- what-"

The ground rumbled, the sky broke open, darkening with thunder clouds.

"Hermione! What's happening?" The genius of their group was looking up in horror, whispering something none of them could hear.

"Again, Hermione!" Her mouth was open in a silent kind of terror.

"The wards fell," she said.

"What?"

"The **wards** fell!" This time she screamed it, her voice pitching high.

"What does that mean?" The castle around them started to crumble.

"Hogwarts is pure magic. The wards containing the magic is starting to break. I-" She jumped to her feet, her boys not far behind her. "I don't know what's happening!" She wailed, pure fear etched into her face.

"We have to- Hermione! Look out!" Harry dived towards one of his best friends, pushing her out of the way of a falling stone wall. And as the wall fell on him, he could hear the horror filled scream of both of his friends.

"HARRY!"

**_OoO_**

_Haven._

_Haven. Wake up my dearest._

_Please. Wake up._

_Haven- I need you_

_My darling little boy-_

_Wake-_

"Hedwig?" he whispered. Well it was suppose to come out as a whisper, but what came out was one lone sorrow filled mewl.

_:Haven dear. You're awake!: _

He spun around on his heels, looking around... wait one second. Where in the name of Merlin was he?

"Hedwig?" Again, the mewl came out, accompanied by several snuffles.

_:Calm yourself Haven. We are safe.:_

"Hedwig! Where are we? Why is everything so big? Why can't I talk? Where did Ron and Hermione go?"

_:Haven: _This time his owl's voice was stern.

Harry whimpered, though it came out more... animalistic.

_:Look to your left, Haven:_

Harry's world spun as he saw his his avian friend perched firmly on a metal pipe, looking for all the world like a regal queen.

"Hedwig! Help me!" He was whimpering loudly, jumping up and down until his left paw started throbbing.

Wait- rewind. Paw?

He looked around the asphalt ground and saw a puddle of water. Walking over, he saw his reflection.

_He was green_, he thought hysterically. **He. Was. Freaking. Green.* **

Being smaller then someone's palm seemed little compared to the fact that he was _green_! Green!

"What happened, Hedwig?" Even from here he could feel the amusement coating her 'voice'.

_:Haven-:_

"Wait! How are you even alive? I saw you get shot down!"

_:Haven. Calm down:_

Harry mewed a few times and growled in annoyance, though it sounded like a squeak. _Damn my small stature._

"Please, Hedwig. Tell me what happened."

His owl flew from her perch and landed gracefully on the floor next to him, giving the ground a positively disdainful look.

_:I am alive, Haven. Because you are. As long as one of us is still breathing, the other will live:_

"What are you talking about?"

_:Haven, dear. I knew you were slow-: _She ignored the indignant huff from the tiny cat to her right. _:But not this slow. Do you not remember our pact? Our bond?:_

Harry froze and mewed out a pathetic little sound.

_:... You forgot to read the whole ritual... didn't you...?:_

Harry seemed very happy to just stare at the ground and make big innocent kitty eyes.

Hedwig let out what seemed to be a sigh.

_:The ritual you had used to bond us split our life energy and magic between the two of us: _She ruffled her feathers in annoyance when all she recieved was a blank look.

_:You die. I die. I die. You die: _She simplified.

Harry moaned and flipped onto his back, paws in the air.

"This is a cat-as-trophy!" He whined... then paused. "Why am I speaking-" He waved a paw to his his muzzle.

_:You are human, but not. Think of yourself like an animagus, except with a **you **twist in it:_

"Are you calling me weird?" He questioned, snorting and rolling onto side and looking at his owl with black eyes.

_:Of course not, as you are nothing but a talking cat:_

Hedwig let out a rattling cackle as she dodged a quick swipe of sharp claws.

"How did we get here anyways?" Harry asked huffily, sitting up and wrapping his tail around his front paws. "And why are you calling me Haven?"

_:Hogwards' wards fell: _She said simply, preening her feathers, amused at the kittens' frustration.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He yowled. Hedwig gave him a reproaching look at his lack of manners.

_:Didn't your little bookworm tell you before you all disappeared? Hogwarts is pure **magick**_ _because the wards of the __**magick** __fell, everything changed:_

Harry let a small growl escape his throat, laying down, his head cuddled between his paws.

"So where are we?"

_:In a world that is ours... but not: _

A raised eyebrow... that is, if cats had eyebrows.

_:A... parallel world if you may. Something in our world changed and here we are:_

"Can I still do magic?"

_:I don't know. Do I look like a magic-folk?:_

Harry glared at her petulantly. "Well sorry," he said sarcastically, then turned narrowed eyes to an empty can.

Taking a deep breath, he focused his core magic to the tip of his tail, then gave it a quick- _swish and flick_. **Levioso.**

The can flew up and crashed loudly on fire-escape, making both Harry and Hedwig wince.

A window was slammed open and a head popped out.

"Who's there?" The man screamed, only to look down and see Harry, but no Hedwig.

"Tch. Only a mangy cat." He sneered, then closed the window, his receding hairline being the last thing Harry saw.

"You can come out Hedwig. He's gone." Out of the dumpster, scrambled his snowy owl, now smelling distinctly of garbage.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "So. Why are you calling me Haven?"

Hedwig shrugged her birdy shrug.

_:Because I want to:_

And they both left it at that.

"So... what kind of world are we in?"

Hedwig let out a trilling sound, flying up into the air, gump going everywhere.

_:Vampires~: _She sang in amusement. _:All out in the open. They even have a school for them:  
><em>

Harry whimpered, eyes going wide and a soft pitiful sound escaping. "V-v-vampires?" he stuttered, ears flattening on his head.

**_-Flashback-_**

Red eyes flashed crimson as fangs grew longer and sharper. "Come out, little hero." It purred out, claws forming. "I won't bite..." The inflection hit the 't'. "Much," it added.

Harry huffed, hiding behind one of the crates in the warehouse he was in, trying desperately to slow his breathing.

A loud crunching sound sounded from the right, making him scurry further into the building complex.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." It sing songed, running its claws across metal beams.

Harry took a deep breath and leaped out of his hiding spot, wand in hand. **_Confringo_.**

A blast hit the creature in its shoulder, though it didn't do much damage. "Bloody fuck." He whispered, running along the wooden stacks and towards the darker spots of the room.

The next curse he said aloud, intent on making it more powerful. "Solvite corde!" **(Loosely translated to 'Destroy the Heart')**

The creature dodged, following closely behind, though it was strained. "Such a dark curse for such a golden boy. I wonder how you'll _taste_." The last word was hissed out in a purring seduction.

Harry cursed when he saw a large gap between the next two wooden stacks. "Erado!" He shot one last curse before leaping over the space, his body shifting to a large green panther. **(Green, as in forest green. Not neon... weirdoes)**

He growled when the Vampire followed, eying his new form in chary.

"Ooh." The creature cooed. "What a pretty... _pussy_." Harry growled loudly, jumping down from the stacks and landing with extreme grace.

**Reducto**. His tail moved, glowing softly at the tip before sending the curse at the wood, shattering it to pieces.

The Vampire fell with a shout of surprise, flipping forward so he landed in an off-balance crouch.

"You slut." He roared, charging forward with surprising speed. "I'll murder you, then dance in your blood!"

_Shit. _**Duro. Duro. Duro. Sectumsempra. **The spells had no effect, though the _Sectumsempra_ curse seemed to cut into his skin, making the red of his blood stick out on the paleness of his skin.

Then he was upon him, claws digging into the fur of his neck, Harry's own claws trying to get the thing of of his person.

"Die." The Vampire was insane, and the pain made Harry yowl out a complaint, blood beading from the open lacerations.

"CRUOR FERVO!" A feminine voice screamed, a bright red light hitting the Vampire in its back as it rolled off the huge feline, his skin heating up in the extreme heat.

"Harry! Are you okay?" The next voice was male.

Changing back, the Boy-Who-Lived coughed throatily. "F-Fine."

Hermione smiled. "You're the only one who would be on vacation only to be kidnapped by a bisexual vampire." Harry laughed before stopping abruptly, his face screwing up in pain.

"Y-yeah. I don't think I like Vampires," he whispered.

Ron grinned and thumped his friend heartily on his back. "Yeah. Near death experiences do that to you." They all giggled and laughed.

"Shut up, you prat." Harry grumbled playfully.

It would be awhile until they laughed like that again.

_**-End Flashback-**_

_:Oh stop it Harry. Vampires are people too:_

Harry glared at his friend. "Right. Just- where are we?"

Hedwig let out a dog-like bark. _:We crossed the pond, dear heart. We are now in the Northeastern land of Tulsa, Oklahoma:_

"How did we get here? I mean... we were in Europe for Morgana's sake!"

_:Do not fret my pet, this is just a step in this weird cycle we call __life:_

Harry gave his owl a look. "Please stop with the physiological crap." He moaned, head hitting the dirt. "What are we going to do?"

Hedwig answered in a voice that was **way too **cheerful. _:I don__'t know, but I do know it will be fun~:_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Harry, as a kitten was suppose to be black, but he's not. He's green. <strong>

**So liked it? Loved it? Please review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Herbivore in a Carnivore's World**

**Author: Anti-Social Otaku**

**Summary: Harry is considered a Herbivore. He no like kill. Where he is, it just might** **not leave him a choice. But how the hell is he going to survive when he's a child... well... somewhat a child. (He's not really a 'herbivore' he eats meat.)  
><strong>

**Warnings: Some swearing, Slash... I think. Not very sure considering there aren't much canon men I could make bi or homo sexual.**

_**AN!: I'm having trouble thinking of pairings for Harry. Thinking of having two people with him, but I just don't know. Maybe one OC and a canon character? tell me what you think. **_

_****_**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Hedwig ruffled her feathers, clicking her tongue in an almost nostalgic manner.<p>

_:You're going to get yourself killed one day Haven: _She said in disapproval, settling down when her charge limped back into the alley.

All she got was a satisfied kitty grin in return. "At least I have food for the both of us." Harry retorted, dropping twin fishes on a nearby cardboard box.

_:Yes. And you almost got yourself killed: _Harry rolled his eyes and started in on his fish, moving the other towards Hedwig with his paw.

"That seems to be a normal occurrence, don't you think?" For that comment, he received a harsh stab from one of his friend's talons.

_:Do be quiet Haven: _She said in amusement when he yelped in pain. Harry growled lowly, but continued to chomp down on his food... the only food he had in two days.

"Huh." He muttered. "Who would've thunk it."

_:Thunk what exactly? ... and stop saying that!:_

"Say what?"

_:Thunk:_

"Why?"

_:Because it's not a word:_

"Uh huh. Sure." He left that at that, but answered her previous question. "Who would have known that staying at the Dursley's would actually help." He meant that since he wasn't fed that often, going days without food wasn't very hard.

Hedwig gave him a disgruntled look, clicking her tongue in disapproval. However, once she settled down, she made herself comfortable on top his head...

"You know." Harry commented, walking out of the alley and getting several weird looks. I mean it's not everyday that a kitten the size of a volleyball walked out of a deserted alley with a slightly larger _white snowy owl _on its head. "I'm not as big as I use to be."

All his owl did was flutter her wings and make herself even more snug. _:But you're comfy: _She whined. Harry rolled his eyes, and started to talk, knowing the other **humans **couldn't here him unless he wanted them to.

"Maybe I should have disguised you." He alleged, trying to keep her from falling.

Hedwig clucked her beak. _:A little too late for that, hein?:_ **(He****in= similar to eh? French) **She started to preen her feathers, grinning as much as an owl could.

Harry let out a huffing breath, looking every which way. "Since when were you French?" He snapped back.

Hedwig laughed, but both creatures breath was cut off when they felt a large push of power, it was even on par with the magic that sent them here.

"What was that?" Harry growled, the fur on his backing raising in agitation. Hedwig barked once, before launching herself into the air, intent on getting to the source before it disappeared.

As luck would have it, it was only a couple blocks away, and they (both Hedwig and Harry) made it just in time to witness the last event... ritual.

The- Thing looked and dressed like a Vampire, but it was hard to tell with the lighting in the alley. His words were sweet to the senses, but made Harry want to scratch his ears off.

"Mary Smith! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Hedwig clicked her beak softly, thinking the exact same thing as Harry was. _:Nyx. It could only be Nyx: _

Harry shook his head, ears melded onto his head at the thought of that particular Goddess. "You don't know that." He whispered back furiously, completely in denial.

_:NIGHT has chosen thee; thy DEATH will be they BIRTH. NIGHT calls to thee; hearken to HER sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the HOUSE OF NIGHT!:_ Hedwig turned amber eyes to the kitten. _:Really Haven. She is the Goddess of Night: _

Harry groaned and buried his face into his paws, moaning in exaggerated pain. "Why a Goddess? Why not a Sprite or something." He mumbled sarcastically. "No. It just had to be a Goddess."

**Damn deities, messing with Human life. **

Hedwig, of course, was amused.

_:So. We're going to follow the Vampire, aren't we?:_

Harry froze. "Vampire? That's a Vampire?"

He received a baleful look for his question.

_:Again. I knew you were slow but-:_

"Shut up." He looked away to pout, but stood a second later. "Yeah. We should follow the V-v-vampire..." Anime tears fell from his eyes. "Into their nest of despair."

Hedwig frowned. _:You are such a drama queen: _Then she flew up into the air, avian eyes zeroing in on the departing Vampire. _:Hurry Haven, he'll leave without us:_

Harry huffed, but silently started to stalk the... what would you call this type of Vampire? Stalker? Changer? Nyah. We'll just call him Stalker for now... or always.

So Harry started following the Stalker, making said Stalker paranoid as he felt eyes on him while he headed back to the House of Night.

A few half hours later and they were in front of a large building, the Stalker exchanging a few words with a tall, willowy woman.

"Hamil. How was your mission?" The woman's voice _leaked _of good will and _power_, the way Dumbledore's did... and that made Harry even more wary of her.

The man kneeled down on one knee, right hand fisting over his heart as he look down submissively.

"Yes High Priestess. Mary and her friend, Sue, was both successfully marked."

The woman smiled beatifically.

"Very good Hamil. Why don't you go back inside and take a well deserved rest, hm?"

The man grinned cheerfully, bowing once more, before scampering inside like a lost dog.

The woman smiled warmly, her green eyes, not unlike his, softening just a touch... So much like Dumbledore, Harry wanted to scratch her eyes out and push her over a cliff.

_:Calm down Haven. I can feel your irritation from here: _A quick look to the sky made Harry realize Hedwig's _here _and his _here _was vastly different. His snowy owl was like a mile off the ground.

_:Oh, stop dramatizing everything. I'm only 300 yards overhead:_

She got a mocking, "Only." for her answer.

And at that exact moment, he was picked up by the scruff of his neck, making him yelp out surprise and shock.

"Hello Little One." It was the same voice from before. "What are you doing here." He was then cradled in soft and gentle arms, a warm feeling enveloping him...

_:Snap out of it Haven!: _

But it was so warm. All he wanted to do was stay in his position forever, the feeling of those soft hands stroking his fur, the smell of flowery perfume and that contented feeling he had but once... when he died.

He wanted to forget about his friends, and how he had to look for them, and about Hedwig who floated uncertainly in the sky... but that wasn't how life went. If Harry FUCKING Potter could fight off the _Imperius Curse_, then he sure as hell could get rid of this Woman's unnatural power.

He sighed softly, a quiet snuffling sound to this... High Priestess. He hid behind his Occlumency walls, the door to his inner sanctum snapping shut with a loud bang. And for some reason... the woman jumped a bit when the sound was heard.

_:So she can at least read my mind: _Harry thought to Hedwig, his body feeling the warmth, but his mind completely his own again.

Hedwig hooted, a stern look in her eyes that Harry could **feel **from his position.

_:You should have noticed that from the beginning: _She scolded, though concern was plain in her voice. _:Do you know how I felt from here? Your connection was fading in and out. Like a bad... telephone reception:_

Harry winced inwardly. _:Sorry Hedge. I'll remember my training, even here:_

Hedwig nodded in acceptance. _:Good. You better:_

"Do you want to stay here?" The woman was talking. "If you do, you'll be able to find good pets." Harry frowned slightly, and 'mewed' a small question at the wording.

The woman (I have got to find another name for her) smiled, and started walking to towards the... was that a school?

"The House of Night is a school for young Vampires. Cats stay here and they may choose their humans." She paused. "In other words. You are the owner. They do not own you, you own them."

Harry's eyes grew to large proportions, brain scrambling. _:Hedwig?: _His owl landed on a nearby building, far enough that the lady couldn't see her, but close enough that Harry could.

_:I do not care: _She stated snobbishly. _:I just don't want to sleep on the streets... again: _Her golden eyes glared at him, daring him to contradict her. And contradict her he did.

_:But you slept in a bed:_

_:A bed is a mattress. Not what I slept on:_

_:But it was only-:_

_:We will speak of this no more, Haven:_

...

_:Fine: _Harry pouted slightly, but rubbed his head under the woman's chin, answering her in his own way.

She giggled, an attractive sound, he admitted grudgingly as he was put down.

"The school is straight ahead, the cats stay anywhere they please, though usually only in the dorms when they adopt a human... or Vampire."

Harry shivered, not from the cold, but from the thought of _ever _doing that. He snorted. Right. When pigs fly... okay, that wasn't a very good comparison considering he was a wizard.

"Welcome to the School..."

The woman's voice was far away as he started running, the sound echoing eerily in the hallway.

_:And this is better?:_

It was Hedwig.

Harry snorted. _:It was your decision to follow the leech:_

_:Oh, shut up:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_**NewBlueTrue: Love it! Please continue please please! Great beginning. I've never read the House of night but I'm thinkIng I should, just because. Please update soon I want to see what happens next! **_

Lol. I loved it too... until it started getting more and more... ugh. I don't know the word. This story will probably skip over some events, and it definitely wont go canon.

**_Haltia: The story seems really interesting and I hope you'll update soon-ish. And I really do hope that this story will be Harry-slash._**

**_ Keep up the good work!_**

Ah. Thank you, I do try my best. And this story will probably be updated monthly. And is you have any slash pairing recommendations for Harry, I'm all ears.

_**xDarklightx: I like it. It sounds like it is going to be interesting. Update soon.**_

Thanks. I'm gonna try and make it interesting, though I have a some-what plot in my head.

_**Lu-the fallen angel: I love it^^**_

_**hope u update**_

Updated. XP. Lol. And thanks for the review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am surprised that people actually took the time to vote. But because some people did, I am putting the following stories on a temporary Hiatus.**

**-Lord and Lady Sin  
><strong>

**-It gets Better  
><strong>

**-Wings' Soul  
><strong>

**_I am working on the following stories._  
><strong>

**_-Misplaced and Desperate (As it is a joint story with Darker then Midnight)  
><em>**

**_-Names in the Luck (It had the most votes, shocking because it's only a trash story. Meaning its where all my fail attempts go ; ^; Sadness)  
><em>**

**_-Herbivore in a Carnivores' World (Second most votes)  
><em>**

**I know a lot of people liked Lord and Lady Sin. And I will be finishing that one. Just... don't wait for an update. It'll be awhile because I'm working on the aforementioned ones. **

****(This will go down once I post the next Chapter)


End file.
